A Wise Irony
by Ajax21477
Summary: It's " Gift Of The Magi " Harry Potter stlye ! Ron and Hermione go Christmas shopping with crazy results. A tad early for the Holidays, but please read and review !


" A Wise Irony "  
  
GENRE : Romance/humor/fluff  
CHARACTER PAIRING : Hr/R  
RATING : G  
DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc..etc. J.K. Rowling created this world. I'm just playing on her playground.  
DISCLAIMER 2 : Any similarities to O. Henry's " Gift Of The Magi " are purely intentional. In no way at all am I claiming credit for his story....I just wanted to see what his story would have been like in the Harry Potter universe. But, let me first tip my hat to him for writing such a beautiful story in the first place.  
SUMMARY : It's " Gift Of the Magi " Harry Potter style ! Ron and Hermione go Christmas shopping with crazy results. I know it's a tad early, but I just feel so Christmasy right now, I couldn't help it.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I haven't finished " Drive Me Crazy " ( another story of mine : shamless plug alert : go read it ! ) yet. But I will. This one just came to me and I had to share.  
  
" A Wise Irony "  
  
  
Ron Weasley moved about the shop in Hogsmeade restlessly in frustration. It was the fifth store he'd been to in search of a Christmas gift for Hermione Granger, one of his best friends. He'd gotten his other best friend's, Harry Potter's , gift at the very first shop he'd stopped at. It had literally gleamed when he'd walked in, and he knew at first glance that it was perfect for Harry. After buying it, a surge of happiness hit him and it occured to him that if it were that easy to secure Harry's gift, then Hermione's would be as well. He had been wrong.  
Ron imagined a giant noose made of Christmas tree garland wrapping around his neck, reminding him painfully of the time, and that it was slipping away from him. Running away like a pack of wildly rabid dogs chasing down a meaty, raw bone. He could almost hear Hermione's voice in his head. She would no doubt say something about the time. Something along the lines of, ' Maybe you should have thought to do your shopping earlier as opposed to going five days before Christmas. ' Yes, he thought grimly, that would deffinately be something she would say. Unfortunately, in this case, she would be right.   
He looked at everything. Jewelery ( Hermione didn't strike him as the jewelery type ) , stationary ( She was content to use regular parchment. In the years he'd known her, he'd never seen her use anything with flowers or butterflies adorning the borders ) , books ( What book hadn't she already read ? ) , tablets of parchment ( That would just be incredibly boring ), quills ( She had enough quills to supply the country ) , and othet trinkets ( She wasn't a trinket girl, either ) , but nothing seemed to fit. Nothing was perfect. He wanted to get her a gift that spoke volumes of her. Something that she could use and that she would cherish. Somehow during his search for her gift the tide had turned. It turned from a mere search to a personal quest. A quest of which he was failing miserably at the moment.   
" Ron, what are you doing, " Hermione asked glancing at the aisle he was currently occupying.  
Ron dropped the pink feather boa he had been looking at back into its pile, " Nothing. "  
" I don't think that would go with your school robes, " she cracked.  
Ron's ears turned as pink as the feather boa, " I was looking for something for Ginny. "  
" I thought you already got her a Christmas gift. "  
" I did, " he said too quickly, " but I think she might know what I got her. I was going to get her something as a surprise. "   
" That's really sweet of you, Ron, " she smiled in amazement.  
He chuckled nervously under her gaze, " Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold. "  
A thought occured to her, " Isn't it a little late to Christmas shop, though ? Christmas is only five days away. "  
Ron just stared at her for a moment, startled. Even though he knew she'd say something to that effect, it still shocked him that she had. That her knew her that well.   
" Five days is better than two. "  
" Typical male response , " she rolled her eyes and sighed in amusement , " Well, hurry up. We only have a little over an hour before we have to return to school, and we're meeting Harry and Ginny at the Three Broomsticks for a quick butterbeer. "  
" Why don't you go on ahead. I have one more place to check , " he said eyeing the store across the street through the window.   
" That old junk shop, " Hermione asked, her eyes following his gaze out the window.  
" Why not ? I might find something interesting. "  
" Alright. Don't take too long, though. "  
" I won't. "  
  
  
The old shop carried many interesting items. Most were used items that people had parted with to pass on to a new generation. Some were from estate sales. To Ron, it was a treasure trove. He was surprised at how interesting he found some of the items, and at how oddly, he felt at home among the shelves and bins. Perhaps that it was that everything was second hand. Something he was familiar with. There was comfort in that. However, no matter how interesting the shop was, he still had yet to come across something for Hermione.   
" Can I help you, young man, " the shop keeper asked.  
Ron turned at the sound of the voice, and put down the trinket he had been inspecting. The shop keeper was a middle aged man with hair the color of crisp cinnamon. There were grey flecks at his temples, and his eyes were a warm and kind brown. He wore a friendly smile, and Ron couldn't help but return it.  
" Actually, yes. I am looking for a gift for a good friend of mine, and I am at a loss. "  
" Is this friend a young woman ? "  
Ron furrowed his eyebrows, startled, " How did you know ? "  
" I've been a shop keeper for nearly twenty five years and I can read people, " he said proudly, his eyes twinkling in amusement, "Besides, any time a young man is at a loss for a gift to buy, it usually involves a woman. "  
Ron chuckled in agreement, " It is a young woman. "  
The shop keeper studied Ron again, " I've seen you before, young man. You're usually with another young man and a young woman. Is it her ? "  
" Hermione, " he answered proudly, " that's her. "  
" She's a pretty one, isn't she, " he asked knowingly.  
" Beautiful, " Ron answered without thinking, then coughed nervously, " That is.....Er.....she's..."  
" Special to you, " he finished for him.  
Ron cleared his throat nervously, " Yes. "  
" Follow me, " he gestured to Ron, turning, and leading him down to the back of the shop, " I have just the thing. When I've seen the three of you , I've noticed she always has a book with her. "  
Ron chuckled at this, " Yes. She's constantly reading something. I swear, she would read the dictionary if she felt the need. "  
" Merlin's beard, " he laughed, " that sounds like my wife ! Anyway, I just got these in today from an estate sale. " He picked up a box from the floor and placed it on the small table at the back. " Esther Harrow. Nice lady, she was. And, " he smiled, " a real book hound. "  
Ron looked over the shoulder of the shop keeper as he began to pull old books from it and place them on the table. They were old, and all hard bound. Without cracking open anything, he could tell they were antiques, and probably worth a pretty penny. Then he saw it. A large hardbound book the shop keeper had placed on the table before stepping back and allowing him to browse. He read the title, ' Ancient Egyptian Curses and Myths ; Book 3. ' Hermione owned books 1 and 2 of that collection. She'd been looking for the third book for as long as he knew her and had never found it. And yet, here it was, sitting before him.   
Ron squelched the urge to appear to eager. A trick he'd learned from his mother on those trips to the market in his younger days. She would barter with shop keepers, usually ending up with the best deal. He remembered watching her haggle. She was friendly, but wore a cool exterior. An exterior almost of indifferance. An exterior that shop keepers could not argue with.  
Ron wore this look now as he turned back to the shop keeper, " How much do these books normally run for ? "  
The shop keeper beamed and rubbed his hands together, " Well, these are all first editions. Very rare. They run about 100 galleons each. "  
Ron forced his jaw not to drop. 100 Galleons, he thought incredulously. There was no way he could afford that. Instead, his expression never wavered. He nodded thoughtfully, trying to give the shop keeper the impression that he was mulling the idea over of buying one. He cleared his throat, " Yes well, that's what I thought. Thank you. "  
The shop keeper scrutinized Ron again, a thoughtful smile playing across his lips. He could see that Ron's robes were second hand. Knew that before he started nodding that he'd been shocked at the price. Knew that he probably couldn't afford one of the books, but had too much pride to admit it. He knew because he had been that young man once. A young man in love with not much money to spare.  
" You're welcome, " he answered, " Actually, I am running a deal on some of those books. Which one do you have your eye on ? "  
" The book on Ancient Egypt . "  
" That's an amazing book, and extremely rare. Only three in existance. That one, I'm afraid is 150 galleons. "  
" I see, " Ron said, not allowing his eyes to buldge.  
" But as I said, I am running a deal on any one of them. Including your Ancient Egyptian book. "  
" What kind of deal, " Ron asked, feigning slight interest.  
" Well, I'm willing to make a trade for it. "  
" What sort of trade ? "  
The shop keeper took the book from Ron and motioned for him to follow back to the front of the store. Ron followed, more curious than eager. He did not believe he had anything that this man would want to trade, but curiousity moved his feet forward. Also, for reasons he could not explain, he liked the man. When they reached the front glass counter, the shop keeper placed the book on the surface almost reverently.   
" All of these items here, " he gestured to the case, " were items that other shoppers traded for merchandise. One man's cast aways are another man's treasure. "  
Ron looked at some of the items. Some were old wands, watches, books, knick knacks, and other collectables. Some were antiques. Ron looked at the shop keeper, his brow creased in thought.   
"You'd be willing to trade with me for that book ? "  
" Yes. If I believe your item would sell, I would. Do you have anything of value ? Anything collectable ? "  
Ron searched the inventory of his mind. There wasn't much there, for he was a simple young man. He had no adornments, as someone with money, like Draco Malfoy would have. There was only one thing he had that was worth any value to the true collector.......Ron's eyes snapped up to the shop keeper.  
" You said collectable ? "  
" I did. "  
" I have just the thing, " he nodded, a surge of pride bubbling in his chest , " I have 499 famous witches and wizard cards. "  
" That's a 500 card set, " the shop keepers eyes widened, " and you have 499 of them ? "  
" All but one. "  
" And you'd be willing to trade that, young man ? "  
" Would you give me the book for them even thought I don't have the last card ? "  
" Of course I would. "  
" Then yes, I'd be wiling to trade. "  
The shop keeper nodded, smiling widely in surpirse. Ron felt a surge of triumph as he shook the man's hand and watched him wrap the book. He had done it. He'd found the perfect gift for Hermione.   
  
Ron was awoke on Christmas morning to Harry shaking him vigorously. Before Hogwarts, Christmas had been just another day to Harry. The Dursley's had never really included him, and instead, lavished all their love , attention, and gifts on Dudley. They treated Harry as an underling. When he was younger, it had hurt him. It had hurt until he grew to not care. Then, it had become another day. When he'd come to Hogwarts and befriended others, he learned what he had been missing on Christmas since his parent's deaths. It wasn't just the gift exchanging, but the feeling of love and belonging. Of friendship and fellowship. Of enjoying each other's company and celebrating the holiday as it was meant to be celebrated. Since that realization, he was usually the first up on Christmas, eager to begin the day.  
" What, " Ron asked groggily.  
" Time to get up, it's Christmas. "  
Ron opened an eye and looked at Harry, " If you were anyone else right now, I'd disfigure you. I was having a really good dream. "  
" Happy Christmas to you too, " he smiled, ignoring Ron's sarcasm, " now get up. Everyone's waiting for you. "  
" Yea, yea, " he rolled out of bed.  
Twenty minutes later he trailed down the stairs to the common room, fully dressed and awake. As Harry had said, everyone had been waiting for him. No one had opened any gifts yet. Instead, there were small piles in front of everyone , waiting to be ravaged. He sat down in between Harry and Hermione. Ginny was sitting with them as well, across from them, making it a small circle.   
" Who wants to go first, " Ginny asked them.  
Hermione picked up a small, flat box from Ron's pile and handed it to him, " Open my gift for you first, Ron, " she said excitedly.   
Her smile was infectious, and Ron found himself returning it. Harry and Ginny's grins were wide as well, and Ron figured that they knew what he was getting, " Alright, " he said slowly beginning to unwrap it.   
" Hurry, " Hermione smiled, amazed that Ron was going so slowly. Normally, he would rip through it like a maniac. She firgured he was unwrapping slowly to tease her because of her excitment.   
" Patience , Hermione, " he said soberly, still unwrapping, eyes twinkling.  
At this, she knew he was baiitng her. Instead of giving in, she made her expression passive. She could see out of the corner of her eye, Harry and Ginny share a look, then laugh slightly.   
When Ron had the box open, he stared at the contents, his eyes glued to it. Hermione began to worry, as it looked as if he weren't breathing. He was flushed and immobile, still staring at the gift.   
" Ron, " she asked, a hint of fear in her voice , " Don't you like it ? "  
" Hermione, where - " he asked, but didn't finish.  
He couldn't believe it. In the box was card 500, Gandolf the Wizard. The rarest of the set, nearly impossible to secure, and in mint condition. It was still in a card sleeve. His chest tightened, and he felt a rock form in his throat. He clenched his jaw and swallowed the lump back, blinking back moisture in his eyes.  
" Open your gift Hermione, " he said softly, his lips twitching in a small, humble smile.  
" Ron, you're scaring me, " she answered, worried , " Do you like what I got you ? "  
" Of course I do, thank you, " he paused, swallowing again, " just open your gift. "  
Still worried, Hermione picked up her gift , " It's heavy, " she muttered, beginning to unwrap.   
She finished unwrapping and drew in a sharp intake of breath. As Ron had, she simply stared at her gift in awe. She stared at it long and hard, and before she knew it, she was brushing back tears. Her eyes trailed upward and met Ron's.  
" I sold my cards to get that book, " he said so quietly, they all had to strain to hear. He began to feel like an idiot.  
Hermione choked back a sob, " I traded books 1 and 2 with a man at the Three Broomsticks to get you that card. "   
They simply stared at one another, each overwhelmed with emotion. Harry drew in a breath and it hit him.  
" ' Gift Of The Magi. ' "  
All eyes turned to Harry. He looked to Hermione, surely she would know the story. She just stared at him , lost in thought. Ron scrubbed a hand across his face.   
" Well, our gifts contradict each other. "  
" O. Henry, " Hermione said, finally coming out of her trance, " most of his stories ended with some twist of irony. "   
" Who, " Ginny asked.   
Harry tried again, " he wrote the short story ' Gift Of The Magi. ' "  
Ron looked at Harry curiously, " What's that ? "  
" In the story, a young, poor couple each give up their most treasured possesion for each other. To get the perfect gift for each other. "  
" She sells her hair, " Hermione added, " to get the money to but a chain for his watch. "  
Harry nodded, glad that Hermione finally had caught on, " He sells his watch to buy expensive combs for her hair. "  
Ginny drew in a breath, " That's eerie considering your gifts today. It sounds like a beautiful story, though. "  
Harry looked to her, " It is. Written about the simplest thing, but it fits. "  
" But their gifts cancelled each other's out, " Ron said, beginning to feel the stab of disappointment.   
Hermoine turned back to him, " But that's not the point. "  
" I get it, " he said slowly, " They cared more about what they were giving then what they would receive. Did I miss the point ? "  
" No, " she said looking at her book, " you got it. "  
" Pretty powerful words for just a simple story, " Harry said, " O. Henry compared the couple to the Magi, saying that they were as wise in their selfless gift giving. "  
Hermione and Ron stared at one another again. He looked at his card again and the disappointment faded. It was the best gift he'd ever received. And, as he watched her trace her fingers across the title of her book reverently, he realized that it was also the best gift he had ever given. Or would ever give. There were no regrets. he watched the tears trail down her cheeks again. Then she looked back up at him.  
" I've read the first two books so much , I've memorized them. "  
He smiled slowly, " And I can always start a new collection. And look at this, " he held his card up, " I'm one card closer to the set. "  
" And with all the chocolate frogs he eats, " Ginny cracked, " he'll have the full set by next weekend. "  
Laughter bubbled out of Hermione and the others joined in. Before the moment passed, she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. " Thank you. "  
Ron cleared his throat nervously, " It's nothing. Say Harry, " he said tryign to pull back the blush that had erupted across his skin, " open one of yours. "  
As they continued to unwrap their gifts from each other, Ron noticed, that Hermione had scooted closer to him so that their legs were resting aginst one anothers. He tried not to draw attention to it, as he was afraid she would pull away. Ever so often during their gift exchange, they would catch each other gaxing lovingly at their precious gifts.  
Ron agreed with Harry. The story he had talked about was simple, but the words were powerful. Just then, a card fluttered out of the box her book had been in, and Ron scooped it up. It read, ' Bits and Baubles. See store keeper, Oscar Henry , for trades and deals. ' Hermione looked at Ron and noticed that he had blanched.   
" What is it, " she leaned over, whispering.  
He didn't answer. Instead, he showed her the card. Her eyes buldged momentarily, before she locked gazes with Ron again, " You don't think, " she trailed off in shock.  
He shrugged, and tucked the card into the card sleeve with his collectable card, " It would be a wise irony," he answered, smiling simply, " and I think this time, we both got the point. "  
" Indeed, " she answered, mirroring his smile.   
  
  
The End. 


End file.
